


A Lucky Man

by corgi_with_glasses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi_with_glasses/pseuds/corgi_with_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft spends the night at John´s and forgot to set his alarm clock. Cute little one shot that came into my mind and wouldn´t leave me alone. Johncroft / Established Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in the Sherlock fandom and my first work on this site. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little cute one shot. I´m open for constructive criticism but please keep in mind that English isn´t my mother tongue.
> 
> All characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the BBC and the wonderful Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

Mycroft became just slowly aware of where he was. The bed he lied in was comfortable and he was still too tired to really care to get up. Next to him he could hear the steady breathing of John, still fast asleep. He opened one eye carefully. A few strays of light came into the room. He looked around. They were in Johns room at 221B Baker Street. Mycroft remembered what happened last night.

They were out together celebrating their first anniversary, having dinner at one of Johns favourite restaurants. It was a nice and relaxing evening as it was always for Mycroft with John by his side. Their relationship was as surprising to him as it was to everyone else. He would have never guessed that he could ever fall for someone as ordinary as Dr. John Hamish Watson but he did and he wouldn´t change one minute of it.

He remembered that shortly during their dinner John received a text from Sherlock announcing that he would be out to St. Bart´s probably for the rest of the night, so they decided to go back to Baker Street after dinner instead of his house because it was nearer. 

At the beginning of their relationship Mycroft was afraid of the intimacy but last night proved him again that he was absolutely save with John and he loved to let his control go and let John take over. 

Opening his second eye Mycroft turned around to face his still sleeping partner. There was no other word Mycroft could think of when he looked at Johns sleeping form than cute. Mouth slightly open and his hair tousled he look so innocent that Mycroft fell for him again. Slowly John awakes, blinking rapidly to get the sleep out of his eyes and looking straight into Mycroft´s eyes.

“Morning love”, he says sleep still evident in his voice.

“Good Morning John”, Mycroft smiles.

John pads the empty space between them and opens his arm as invitation. Mycroft moves closer and curls into Johns side, laying his head right over Johns heart. Hearing the steady heartbeat has a soothing effect on him. John hugs Mycroft and pulls him even closer. 

“It was a wonderful evening yesterday and I don´t think I said it enough already, I love you!”, John leans his head down and kisses the top of Mycroft´s head.

“I love you too”, Mycroft replies and leans up to give John a proper kiss.

As their lips meet in a chaste kiss Mycroft hums softly, he laid his head back on Johns chest and was almost asleep again. He loved those quiet moments with John more than he would ever be willing to admit and there was nothing that could get him up right now and away from this extraordinary man. He was drifting of to sleep as...

Damn! His eyes shot wide open, he got out of John´s embrace and jumped out of bed. John, immediately alarmed by Mycroft´s behaviour, sat up straight.

“What´s wrong Mycroft?”

“What time is it John?”, Mycroft asked as he went to Johns closet on the other end of the room where he always has one or two of his suits hanging, since John got tired of his excuse to not stay the night because he has nothing fresh to wear in the morning before he has to get to work.

“Still early I would say”, turning around to look at his wristwatch which laid on his night stand he continued, “Almost 9am. But what is going on Mycroft? Seriously you´re starting to scare me.”

Almost 9am!? He won´t have enough time to get a proper shower, so just a quick stop to the bathroom will have to do.

“I´m sorry John, I didn´t want to scare you, it´s just that I have a meeting with the prime minister in half an hour I wasn´t able to cancel. I expected us to end up at my place so I set my alarm clock in advance to not forget it. After we ended up here I totally forgot about the meeting and now I have to really hurry to get there in time. I have to call Anthea to send the car over.”

After taking one of his suits out he went straight back to his side of the bed where his phone lied.

“Don´t worry it´s still enough time. You go to the bathroom, I call Anthea and then make you at least a cup of tea before you have to go!”, with that John leans over to Mycroft´s side of the bed and picks his phone up before Mycroft can get to it.

Mycroft just nods once and then went out of the room and down the stairs to the bathroom. He was so glad that John wasn´t angry with him, he knows he would have any right to be. Any other partner wouldn´t probably be so understanding when it comes to his work and the hours involved. But John was a very patient man.

Without really looking in the mirror Mycroft brushed his teeth, combed his hair and got himself as representative as possible. Getting into his suit always transformed him from Mycroft the human being to Mycroft the British Government. Just a few minutes later he left the bathroom again and went to the kitchen where he could already smell freshly brewed tea.

John stood at the kitchen counter dressed in only his pants and gown. Turning around as he heard Mycroft enter, he held a cup of tea in one hand and a plate with two slices of toast with jam in the other.

“Breakfast´s ready!”, he announces and smiles brightly. “Your driver will be here in 5 minutes so there is enough time to get something into you. I expect it wouldn´t be good to sit opposite our Prime Minister with a growling stomach.”, he winks.

Again Mycroft can´t believe how lucky he is to have John by his side. “I really appreciate your effort. Thank you.”

He sits down at the corner of the table where John cleaned some of Sherlock´s instruments away and started to eat as John set the cup and plate in front of him.

Taking the seat opposite from Mycroft with his own cup of tea John starts, “So how long do you think will this meeting take? I´m off all day so we could do something afterwards.”

“I´m not sure really. Could be a few hours. I will just call you when I´m finished.”

Finishing his breakfast Mycroft looks at the kitchen clock for the nth time. “I really have to go, my driver is surely already waiting outside.”

He gets up and walks around the table, leans down to John and kisses him goodbye. Halfway down the stairs John calls after him.

“Mycroft wait.”

Turning around he saw John standing at the top of the stairs with his phone in his hand.

“I think you forgot something,” he smirks down at his lover.

Getting up a few stairs again, Mycroft stretches his hand out to grab his phone out of John´s hand, but John just held it slightly out of his reach, smirking broader. Getting one more step up he leans forward to get a hold of John´s hand, exactly as John is leaning forward, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.  
Just now does Mycroft recognise that their faces are at the same level with him standing two steps down from John. He even has to lean up a bit, reversing their usual positions when kissing. He slightly opens his mouth as he feels John´s tongue brushing slightly over his lips asking for entrance. A little moan escapes Mycroft as John explores his mouth like it is the first time. He knows there was something important he has to get to but he can´t bring himself to end the kiss. And he doesn´t has to as John slowly releases him and puts the phone in its owners hand.

“I´m waiting for your call,” he whispers in Mycroft´s ear which sends a shiver down his spine. Still a bit flustered Mycroft straightens up, putting his phone in his suit pocket and looking John straight in the eyes. “Maybe I could tell the Prime Minister that there is an important matter I have to attend to and just stay here with you,” he almost growls.

“Oh no,” John laughs. “I don´t want to be the reason when England falls because of your missed meeting with the Prime Minister.”

And with that he grabs Mycroft´s shoulders, turns him around and nudges him slightly down the stairs. Reluctantly Mycroft obeys and leaves 221B Baker Street, knowing that he is indeed a very lucky man.


End file.
